Traditionally, the roots of ginseng Panax ginseng C. A. Meyer commonly grown and available in Asia, are used clinically as a drug for anti-fatigue, anti-tumor, ant-cancer, stomachic disorders, immunological and energy booster, and stress relief in Oriental medicinal practices. It is known that the roots of P. ginseng contained several pharmacologically active saponins and polysaccharides. It is also known that P. ginseng extracts containing saponins and polysaccharides have immunostimulation and immunomodulation properties.
Ginseng fractions generated through chemical processes from North American ginseng Panex quinquefolium are known to have immunomodulatory effects. A recent randomized controlled study assessing the efficacy of North American ginseng P. quinquefolium extracts known to contain poly-furanosyl-pyranosyl-saccharides, for preventing upper respiratory tract infections was conducted by the University of Alberta with a total three hundred and twenty three subjects ranging between eighteen and sixty five years of age. The results showed that a standardized extract of North American ginseng P. quinquefolium was effective in reducing the absolute risk of recurrent colds and the mean number of colds per person (Predy et. al., 2005, Can. Med. Assoc. J. 173(9):1043-1048). Other studies with North American ginseng P. quinquefolium extracts produced by chemical processes showed these extracts enhanced test subjects' immune responses.
All the ginseng extracts available commercially and used in the previous studies were produced from chemical processes such as ethanol, methanol and aqueous extractions as well as chemical and chromatographic purifications. The chemical processes are complicated, costly and usually associated with low yields for the extracted saponins, oligosaccharides and polysaccharides.